Season One (Torchwood)
''Episodes: 1) Everything Changes written by Russell T Davies During a murder investigation in Cardiff, Gwen Cooper spies on a mysterious group of five people calling themselves "Torchwood" led by Captain Jack Harkness. Another member, Suzie, uses a metal gauntlet to temporarily bring the victim to life in an attempt to identify his killer. Jack notes Gwen's presence, causing her to flee the scene. The next day, she runs into Jack again at a hospital and, following him, finds a sealed-off area where she runs into a Weevil, which kills a porter. Jack arrives, giving Gwen the opportunity to escape. As she leaves the hospital, she spots the Torchwood vehicle and follows it. She learns from her office that the vehicle is unregistered, and that while there was a "Jack Harkness" who disappeared in 1941, there is not one currently on record. She follows the vehicle to Roald Dahl Plass, where she continues the pursuit on foot only to lose sight of them as they pass a large fountain. She then learns from her partner Andy that all personnel at the hospital have been accounted for. Catching sight of a pizza delivery scooter, she inquires at the local pizza store and learns they make deliveries to Torchwood. Disguised as a pizza delivery girl, she enters a tourist centre where Ianto presses a button to reveal a secret passageway and lets her through. Following it, Gwen eventually finds herself in the Torchwood Hub, where the rest of the Torchwood team members initially try to ignore her entrance but break into fits of laughter, well aware of who she is. Jack shows Gwen around the Hub, including the captured Weevil from the hospital; they then leave the Hub via a pavement slab lift, which takes them to Roald Dahl Plass in front of the fountain. Jack explains that a perception filter exists around the spot they are standing, making them invisible to passersby, explaining why Gwen lost track of the team earlier. Jack takes Gwen to a pub, and over a drink, explains that the purpose of Torchwood is to help monitor and control the flotsam and jetsam of the time-space vortex that falls to Earth through the rift that exists on the site where the Hub was built. As Gwen wonders why Jack is telling her all of this, he explains that he has placed an amnesia pill in her drink, and that she will have forgotten the information by morning. Gwen races home and tries to type out a message to herself before the pill's effects are complete, but falls asleep; Ianto remotely turns off her computer, causing the message to be lost. The next day at work, Gwen is shown a drawing of the knife believed to have been used on the victim two days prior, which triggers a series of memories. These solidify when she spots a Millennium Centre programme with the word "Remember" in her own handwriting at home, and she returns to the Plass. Suzie is waiting for her there, and explains that the effects of the amnesia pill could be broken with a specific image, in this case the knife. Suzie goes onto explain that it was she who killed the man Gwen saw resurrected, as well as other victims, in order to test the metal gauntlet, with the hope of learning to make its resurrection effect permanent. Suzie pulls a gun on Gwen; as she does, Jack rises from the pavement lift, and Suzie turns and shoots him in the head, killing him. To Suzie's surprise, Jack then recovers and his gunshot wound disappears. Jack tries to coax Suzie to stop, but she puts the gun to her chin and kills herself. Gwen falls to her knees, remembering everything. In the Hub, the metal gauntlet is sealed away in a box labelled "NOT FOR USE", while Suzie's body is placed into their morgue. Standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre, Jack tells Gwen that he died once, but was brought back to life, and that he has been immortal ever since. He adds that he needs to find the right sort of doctor who can explain what happened. Jack goes on to explain that in the 21st century, "everything changes," and agrees with Gwen that perhaps Torchwood can do more to help people, and offers her a job, which she accepts. 2) Day One written by Chris Chibnall A date between Gwen Cooper and her boyfriend Rhys Williams (Kai Owen) is cut short when they witness a meteor crashing outside Cardiff. Gwen receives a message on her mobile phone, and is called into action. As the Army secures the area, Torchwood investigate the meteor. Colleague Owen Harper (Burn Gorman) taunts Gwen by calling her the "new girl". In an attempt to retaliate, she throws a chisel at him, but misses and cracks open the meteor, allowing a purple gas entity to escape. The gas finds a young woman, Carys Fletcher, outside a nightclub and takes her host. In the club, a possessed Carys seduces a man and takes him to a restroom, where they proceed to have sex. At the moment of climax however, the man dissolves into dust while Carys absorbs the energy that remains. The Torchwood team become aware of the bizarre death and realises through CCTV that the gas has taken over Carys. Gwen feels guilty at having caused the man's death, but team leader Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) assures her that everybody makes mistakes. Gwen also learns that she is the only team member who's in a relationship, as the others are too busy working to find time. They later find where Carys lives and arrives there before she could harm a postman. When she tries to escape, Owen traps her using a portable prison cell, much to Jack's chagrin, as he forbids using alien technology without his permission. Carys is placed in a Torchwood holding cell. As tests are run on Carys, Gwen feels uncontrollable urges to kiss her, showing that Carys is emitting high levels of pheromones, effectively becoming a "walking aphrodisiac", but the gas is also slowly killing her. Later, Carys escapes from her cell after seducing Owen. Jack attempts to apprehend her, but she manages to get hold of a jar containing a severed hand, which Jack finds valuable. He allows her to leave for the jar's safety, but she destroys it anyway. In an attempt to capture her again, the team run on Toshiko Sato's (Naoko Mori) hunch that she will be after her ex-boyfriend; they arrive at his house to find Carys already killed him. Later they discover Carys works as a temp at a fertility clinic. They race to the clinic to find Carys has been inside for some time killing some of the clients. After eventually cornering Carys, they find that she has moments before she dies. Jack buys her some time by kissing her, transferring some of his "excess" of life onto her. Gwen offers the gas presence her own body as a host to save Carys; it leaves Carys, but before it could enter Gwen, Jack throws the portable prison cell at it. Since it cannot survive in Earth's atmosphere for long, the gas dies out. As Jack inspects its remains, Gwen kisses Jack on the lips, saying "thank you", leaving Jack puzzled. In the end, Carys is reunited with her father. The team returns to Torchwood, and as she leaves for home, Jack advises Gwen not to let the job consume her because her perspective is important to the team. He then encourages Gwen to go home and spend time with Rhys. 3) Ghost Machine written by Helen Raynor Jack, Owen and Gwen pursue a man through the Cardiff streets, while Toshiko tracks his alien energy signature through the CCTV network. Gwen separates from the group, chasing down the suspect into a train station, and is able to grab the man's jacket but he gets out of it and runs away. Gwen discovers an alien device in the jacket pocket, and when she activates it, she finds herself seeing a brief vision of the past, of a lost boy wandering the train station. Gwen remembers a name tag worn by the boy, and the team is able to track the name down to an old man in Cardiff who admits that during the World War II evacuation, he was sent to Cardiff. The group determines from further analysis that the nanotechnology of the "ghost device" allows people to see moments of the past spurred by strong human emotions, and try to learn how their suspect came upon such technology. They determine the suspect is Sean "Bernie" Harris, a petty thief from Splott, and travel there to find him. Unsuccessful, they return to the train station to try the device again when Owen activates it while under a bridge, where he witnesses the rape and murder of a young woman in the 1960s by a man named Ed Morgan. Returning to the Hub, the team investigates the crime to confirm what Owen saw, and find that although Ed was interrogated, he was never accused of the crime. Owen insists on trying to bring Ed to justice despite the fact that the case has been long since closed and starts to track Ed on his own. Owen confronts the elderly Ed but gets no information out of him; however, upon leaving his house, he spots Bernie and gives chase, catching up with him. Owen takes Bernie to a pub to learn more about the device while the rest of Torchwood is en route. Bernie explains he found the device in a tin of random objects from an old lady, and that he too saw the murder of Lizzie, and wonders if the team wants the "other half". Torchwood follows Bernie back to Bernie's home to retrieve the other half as well as the other objects in the tin, all alien objects that fell out from the Rift. Bernie explains that he only used the other half once, as it showed him bleeding to death outside his home at his current age. As they leave, Gwen accidentally triggers the second half, and has a vision of herself holding a bloody knife, calling out in vain to Owen. Jack tries calms Gwen down, claiming it just may be a possible future. The team realizes that Ed is paranoid and depressed, and that he is being blackmailed by Bernie; Jack becomes concerned that Owen may have triggered Ed to take action. Learning that Ed has left his home and is heading towards Bernie's, Jack, Gwen, and Owen arrive just in time to disarm Ed from stabbing Bernie with a knife. Owen takes the knife. Determined not to let Morgan get away with his crime, he decides to avenge Lizzie's death. He is stopped by Gwen, who takes his knife. Ed runs and impales himself on his own knife. Gwen sees that this is the future she saw, and Jack and Owen attempt cardiopulmonary resuscitation, but fail to revive him. He dies, and Gwen expresses regret even though they all know he deserved his fate. Jack puts the device in the secure archives. 4) Cyberwoman'' written by Chris Chibnall The Torchwood Three team, sans Ianto Jones (who remains behind), go out for a drink. Alone in the hub, Ianto brings in Japanese cybernetics expert Dr. Tanizaki (Togo Igawa) down to a basement deep inside, home to Lisa Hallett, Ianto's girlfriend. They both worked in Torchwood One during the events of Doctor Who' "Doomsday", when Cybermen partially converted Lisa before the invasion ended. Ianto has since cared for her by placing her in the basement with a conversion unit to keep her alive. Ianto wants Tanizaki to reverse the process. Tanazaki is able to make her breathe on her own again, but by that time, the team is recalled back to deal with a rogue unidentified flying object. When Tanizaki brings Lisa back down to the basement, her Cyberman influence takes over and she kills him by attempting to "upgrade" him. This causes a power flicker in the Hub; Ianto makes an excuse to look into it himself and finds Tanizaki's body. As he leaves Lisa to hide the body, she drains even more power by re-entering the conversion unit. Believing the Hub is under attack, team leader Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) sends Gwen Cooper (Eve Myles) and Owen Harper (Burn Gorman) to the basement where they find the abandoned conversion unit. Jack runs down to find Owen unconscious and Gwen about to be converted. He stops the process and attempts to shoot Lisa, but Ianto stops him, allowing Lisa to escape. Ianto pleads with Jack that they try save her, but Jack affirms that there is no cure. Ianto approaches Lisa to reason with her, only to end up being knocked unconscious. Jack buys technical expert Toshiko Sato (Naoko Mori) time to go to the surface to recharge the emergency power cells by allowing him self to be "deleted" (death from electrocution by a Cyberman's touch) twice by Lisa, though he would survive due to his immortality. To allow the rest of the team to escape, Jack sprays Lisa with a special "barbecue sauce" that summons the pet pterodactyl; as it attacks her, the team escapes by the invisible lift. Ianto punches Jack for his actions, uttering he is "the biggest monster of them all." Meanwhile, a pizza delivery girl (Bethan Walker) unwittingly enters the Hub to find a seriously injured Lisa. Ianto runs back to the Hub, but is stopped by Jack, who threatens him at gunpoint with an ultimatum; either he will execute Lisa, or if he does not do so in ten minutes, Jack will enter and kill them both. Ianto returns to the basement and is devastated to find Lisa dead. He then sees the delivery girl, who has a large cut across her forehead; Lisa implanted her brain into the delivery girl. At first reluctant, Ianto aims his gun at her, but cannot bring himself to shoot her. The girl tries to explain she did this for Ianto, but then promises that they can be upgraded together. The rest of the Torchwood team, arriving to hear that, open fire and kill her, leaving Ianto to mourn. ''5)'' Small Worlds written by Peter J. Hammond At the Torchwood Hub, Jack wakes from a nightmare of dead soldiers in a train carriage with rose petals spilling out of their mouths, to find a single rose petal atop his desk. Ianto informs Jack that there are strange weather patterns in the area. The next day, Jack takes Gwen to visit an old friend of his, Estelle, who is giving a talk on fairies. Estelle shows them the Cottingley Fairies photographs, then compares them to photographs she had taken the day before, and claims to have found proof of the fairy's existence. After her talk at her home, Jack and Estelle discuss the photographs and the nature of fairies. Gwen asks Estelle and Jack about an old photograph she found of Jack. They both claim it is of Jack's father and say that he had a relationship with Estelle during World War II. Estelle mentions that Jack looks and walks just like his father. Jack asks Estelle to call if she encounters any more fairies. On the way back to Torchwood, Jack explains to Gwen that the fairies are creatures from the dawn of time and are not bound by linear time. He says that the fairies can be very dangerous. Jack instructs Toshiko to watch for strange weather patterns in the area in order to locate the fairies. Meanwhile, a young girl, Jasmine Pierce, decides to walk home from school alone because her mother's boyfriend, Roy, did not arrive on time to pick her up. She encounters a man, Goodson, who tries to lure her into his car. When Goodson makes a grab for Jasmine, a strong wind kicks up along with strange, ethereal voices, and Goodson is forced to retreat into his car as Jasmine continues to skip on her way home to play with her fairy friends in the nearby woods. Later, a tense Goodson, still hearing the voices, stumbles through the Cardiff market. He is attacked by something unseen by the other shoppers, and starts to cough up rose petals. He manages to get himself arrested in order to seek the safety of a jail cell. However, he continues to be attacked by unknown forces, and is found the next day dead by asphyxiation. Torchwood arrives and find Goodson's mouth filled with rose petals. Jack confirms that Goodson's death was by the fairies as part of their protection of a "Chosen One", a child that will soon become the fairies' if Torchwood cannot find her in time. Late at night, Estelle starts to hear the strange voices and calls Jack to alert him. However, before Torchwood can arrive, she is killed, having drowned in a rainstorm despite the area around her being completely dry. Jack mourns her loss, and Gwen makes him admit that it was him who had a relationship with Estelle long ago. Jack explains that he has seen the rose petals before, on a train in Lahore in 1909. Some of his troops had drunkenly run over a little girl; a week later, all of his men died, their mouths filled with petals, and he realised that the young girl had been a Chosen One. Gwen returns home to find her own house in disarray, with leaves and rock patterns on the floor. The team understand that the fairies are becoming more protective and aggressive. At her school the next day, Jasmine is bullied by two girls, and the fairies cause a large gale to sweep over the area. Torchwood arrives and finds out from Jasmine's teacher that no one was harmed but the only one not affected by the storm was Jasmine. Meanwhile, Jasmine's mother Lynn and her boyfriend Roy are celebrating five-years together by throwing a backyard barbecue party. Jasmine helps her mother with the food and gives disturbing answers to her mother's questions. When Jasmine goes outside she finds that the backyard has been fenced off by Roy to prevent her from going to the woods. Angrily, she bites him. He slaps her and calls her a bitch. A sudden wind rushes up, and the fairies make themselves visible to everyone present, attacking and killing Roy. Torchwood arrives in time to prevent harm to other guests, but Jasmine and the fairies race off to the woods. Jack catches up with Jasmine and demands that the fairies not take her away. They refuse, stating that she is their Chosen One and if she is prevented from going many more people will die. Admitting he has no other choice, Jack requests a promise that Jasmine would not be harmed and the fairies respond that she will live forever. Jack lets Jasmine go and she skips away, surrounded by glowing fairies. Lynn, having witnessed this, cries angrily and hits Jack over and over, with Jack only able to apologise. Back at the Hub, Gwen is sorting through the pictures in the case when a Cottingley photograph from 1917 appears on the board room monitor. Spotting something, she zooms in on the photograph until the face on one of the fairies becomes clearly visible. It is Jasmine, smiling out of the picture, frozen in mid-dance. A fairy voice whispers: ''6) Countrycide written by Chris Chibnall The Torchwood team responds to reports of 17 people missing in the same 20-mile radius in the Brecon Beacons using the last mobile phone signal from the last disappearance as their starting point. After stopping at a rural hamburger stand (at which Toshiko declines a hamburger, citing concerns about hepatitis), they begin to set up camp, and during friendly chatter, Owen reveals that his last kiss was with Gwen, prompting the others to get more details. Owen and Gwen quickly go off to get firewood, Gwen scolding Owen for revealing the kiss, when they suddenly see two hooded figures through the trees. They try to chase them but instead find a corpse. As the team investigates it to determine the cause of death, they hear their Range Rover start and drive off without the team. Ianto tracks the vehicle to a nearby village; Jack believes that the corpse was a lure to make them come to the village and warns the team to be alert as they split up to investigate. Jack, Gwen, and Owen search the pub and nearby homes to find a further two corpses, each left in the same manner as the first. Other than that, they are deserted, save for one young man named Kieran who accidentally shoots and wounds Gwen with a shotgun, believing "they" had come back for him. Jack tries to calm Kieran down, but the man insists the only way to protect themselves is to barricade themselves in a building. Jack orders his group to the pub to create a defensive position while Owen tends to Gwen's wound. They learn from Kieran more about the victims, still unsure if they are dealing with aliens from the Rift, but suddenly the lights go out and movement comes from both outside the pub and the pub's cellar. The diversion prevents them from keeping Kieran from being dragged away, and Gwen and Owen try to follow against Jack's orders. Jack stays behind to interrogate Martin, the man he shot from the cellars. Gwen and Owen come across a policeman named Huw who says that he is there for the town meeting that night, and directs the two towards one of the lit buildings in the village. Meanwhile, Toshiko and Ianto attempt to find the Range Rover, but both are quickly captured and awake in a cellar, full of old clothes and shoes, and a refrigerator full of human body parts; Toshiko realizes they are to be food for their captors. The cellar door opens, and a scared woman named Helen enters the room holding a shotgun to the two, learns from them of the other Torchwood members, and then tells them that she cannot help them; she has been asked to collect the two for the "Harvest" which happens every ten years. They are taken into a kitchen filled with body parts and corpses. Toshiko quickly realizes that Helen is acting, and that she and others are cannibals, as a man named Evan begins to handcuff them to be prepared for butchering. Ianto headbutts Evan, allowing Toshiko to escape, pursued by Evan. Evan catches up to Toshiko and starts strangling her, but before he can choke her to death, Owen and Gwen, along with Huw, show up to stop him. Evan looks unconcerned as Huw reveals himself to be Evan's nephew, and the two lead the three Torchwood members back to the village at gunpoint. Just before Ianto is cut open and bled, Jack, having learned of the villager's intent from Martin, bursts through the building on a tractor and disables the assembled villagers. They spare Evan's life to try to learn the truth: that every ten years, the village targets travelers passing through the area and butcher them. When Gwen demands to know why, Evan simply whispers to her "'Cause it made me happy." The surviving villagers are taken into custody by the police. After returning to Cardiff, Gwen begins a sexual relationship with Owen, as he is the only one with whom she can share the experiences that she has been through. 7) Greeks Bearing Gifts witten by Toby Whithouse The Torchwood team is called to a building site where a human skeleton and a rusted alien artifact have been discovered in the ground. Owen initially identifies the skeleton as a woman who died from a gunshot, having been buried for nearly two centuries. They return to the Hub, where Owen and Gwen flirt incessantly, infuriating Tosh. She leaves for a local bar, where she meets Mary, who claims to know about Torchwood and calls herself a "Scavenger" of alien artifacts. Mary gives Tosh a pendant that allows her to read minds; Tosh is initially overwhelmed by all the collected thoughts at the bar, but Mary has Tosh focus only on her thoughts, revealing romantic intentions. Tosh accepts the gift, and promises to not tell Torchwood from whom she got the gift. The next day as she examines the pendant, she finds she is able to read Owen and Gwen's mind, both having dismissive and contemptuous thoughts about Tosh. She races home, only to find Mary there; Tosh attempts to return the pendant but Mary insists it can be used for good. Mary convinces Tosh to read her mind again, reveals romantic intentions for Tosh. The two spend the night together. The next day, Tosh asks Mary her true identity but she remains coy, answering "Philoctetes". Tosh wears the pendant in a crowded street, and though overwhelmed with the thoughts of everyone, identifies one man preparing to commit murder, and she is able to identify and stop him. Tosh returns to the Hub where Owen reveals he had misidentified the skeleton, and now knows it to be a man that died of an unidentified trauma. Tosh speaks to Jack about the name "Philoctetes", which Jack recognizes as a reference to Greek mythology; Philoctetes was an archer who was exiled on the island of Lemnos during the Trojan War. Tosh returns to Mary later, who asks if Tosh about the artifact recovered with the skeleton. When Tosh is unable to provide her any answers, Mary convinces Tosh to ask the others at the Hub, using the pendant as they may be hiding information from her. Tosh finds Owen lacks any information on the artifact, while she is unable to read Jack's mind. Meanwhile, Owen has discovered that the same trauma that inflicted the skeleton has been reported several times in the last few centuries, while Jack becomes aware of Tosh's strange behavior. When Tosh returns to Mary, she reveals herself as an alien, an exiled dissident, and that the artifact is a transporter that can help her to leave the planet. Tosh offers Torchwood's services to Mary, but she refuses, and instead asks Tosh to take her to Torchwood so she can retrieve the artifact herself. At the Hub, they find that Jack has deduced that Mary is an alien and the murderer of the skeleton and others through the century. Jack explains that the artifact is a transporter for a guard and a prisoner; when the artifact first arrived in Cardiff in 1812, Mary was able to kill her guard and took the body of a human woman, killing others to keep her human form. Mary holds Tosh at knife point, demanding the artifact. Jack, now aware of Tosh's telepathic abilities, instruct Tosh to remain still as he makes the trade with Mary. As soon as Mary takes the artifact, she and it disappear; Jack explains he programmed the device to transport her directly to the center of the sun. Owen and Gwen apologize to Tosh for their behavior to her. Jack offers Tosh the pendant for herself, but she smashes it underfoot. Tosh tells Jack in private that attempting to read his mind produced only silence, like that of a dead man. 8) They Keep Killing Suzie'' written by Paul Tomalin and Dan McCulloch Torchwood is connected to a series of murders, with its name written on the walls of the latest victims, a suburban couple. Called to investigate by Detective Kathy Swanson, the Torchwood team discover traces of the murderer's hair, its DNA showing signs of "Retcon", the primary ingredient in their amnesia pills. Though initially reluctant, Jack allows Gwen to use Resurrection Gauntlet to temporarily bring back to life the latest victims, from which she discovers that their murderer was named Max, a fellow member of a group called "Pilgrim", and that he knows of Torchwood's former member, Suzie Costello, who had committed suicide some months back. Investigating Suzie's possessions confirms her connection to the Pilgrim group. With no other leads to Max' location, Jack allows them to use the Gauntlet on Suzie. She is initially panicked on revival and Torchwood is unable to learn anything before she collapses, but to their surprise, she still seems to be alive. After she recovers, she identifies Max as one person she could confide in about her experience in Torchwood, but always used the amnesia pills to wipe his memory. Looking through the victims, she recognizes them all as Pilgrim members, absent one girl. Torchwood arrives at the girl's hangouts and capture Max before he can kill her. At the Hub, Max is found to be in a hypnotic-like state, only reacting violently for ten seconds on hearing the word "Torchwood". Meanwhile, while the rest of the team ostracizes Suzie, Gwen gets to know her better. Suzie requests Gwen's help in seeing her dying father in a distant hospital, and Gwen agrees, smuggling her out of Torchwood. Some time later, as they discover Suzie's absence, the Hub is put into lockdown, triggered by Max's repeated chanting of Emily Dickinson's poem, "Because I could not stop for death". Tosh realizes that Suzie, before her suicide, had programmed the Hub's computer systems to react to Max, while Max was conditioned to carry out the murders and behave in this fashion if he did not receive the amnesia pill for three months, all part of a long game played by Suzie. They are forced to request for help from Detective Swanson, using other works by Dickinson in Suzie's possessions to try to break the code. Tosh recognizes that one of the books' ISBN numbers could be the code, and successfully disables the lockdown. The team quickly race to follow Gwen and Suzie, aware that the Gauntlet is still siphoning energy between them, and could eventually kill Gwen. Meanwhile, the two women arrive at the hospital, Gwen discovering she is becoming weak. She is unable to stop Suzie from pulling her father's life-support equipment, killing him, and soon Suzie, who had regained much of her strength, is forced to use a wheelchair to return Gwen to the car. Suzie is intercepted by Torchwood as she attempts to head for a ferry to one of the outer islands while carrying Gwen. Jack holds Suzie at gunpoint, but when she taunts him, he fires, discovering that the bullet wounds have no impact on her. Jack orders the team to destroy the Gauntlet; as soon as they do, Suzie collapses, dead, while Gwen begins to recover. They return Suzie's body to Torchwood, recognising that while they may have destroyed one Gauntlet, it may be possible there is a second one out there. ''9) Random Shoes written by Jacquetta May A young man named Eugene Jones wakes up to find that he appears to be ethereal, his body lies dead on the ground after a hit-and-run accident, but his memory of how he got there is missing. He recognizes the Torchwood team as they are brought in to investigate the accident; the team had several run-ins with Eugene before but had written him off as a crank. Eugene's mobile phone goes off, and Gwen answers it, and explains to the caller, Eugene's mother, that her son is dead. Upon examining the phone, she finds pictures of random shoes, and becomes intrigued by it, investigating the matter further. Much of the rest of the episode is presented as a mix of flashblacks to Eugene's past along with Gwen's investigation in the present, with Eugene following her around as memories come back to him. Eugene was an excellent student in maths, but blanked on an inter-school competition, losing it for his school, and disappointing his father; his father left that same night, and Eugene felt he was the cause, though believed his father to be happy with a new job in America. His science teacher tried to cheer him up by giving him an eye-like object, claiming it to have fallen from the sky. This piqued Eugene's interest in extraterrestrial life, and he began studying and collecting such alien artifacts, even approaching Torchwood several times but was always rebuffed. The string of events leading to Eugene's death occurred when Eugene decided to try to sell the eye object on eBay in order to raise enough money to buy tickets to Australia for his co-worker, Linda. Initially, there were no bids, but the bids started to rise up to a few hundred pounds. A surprise bid of £15,000.00 was made near the end of the auction, and Eugene surmised it must have been the alien that had lost the eye, but was beat out by the final highest bid of £15,005.50. Eugene contacted the buyers and arranged to meet at the Happy Cook, a restaurant near where he later died. Arriving there, he found that Gary, a co-worker, and Josh, a DVD store clerk, were the actual final bidders. They had raised the price initially to get Eugene's hopes up, but when the first large bid came in from a large collector, they realized that if they could get the eye, they could resell it for that much. Eugene, realizing he has been set up, takes photos of Gary, Josh, and the waitress' shoes in case he needed the evidence for later, then swallows the eye and flees the restaurant. He was able to escape from Gary and Josh, but unwittingly walked right into traffic, causing the hit-and-run accident that killed him. Gwen is able to follow Eugene's footsteps, and learns the truth from his mother, Linda, Gary, and Josh. In the present, Jack reveals to Gwen that the eye was likely a Dogon Sixth Eye, which, if ingested, allows that person to gain a fresh perspective on their past life. Gwen finds that Eugene's father is actually working as a car mechanic nearby, and informs him about Eugene's death. Eugene's family and friends gather for his cremation, and Gwen is able to recover the eye from the ashes and travels to Eugene's wake with the rest of the team. As she watches across the street as Eugene's mother and father reunite, she is unaware of a car about to run her over; Eugene attempts to push Gwen aside and finds he is able to do so; to everyone's amazement he has become corporeal. Eugene knows he cannot stay without the eye in his body and that he has served a better purpose. As his family watches in amazement of seeing Eugene, Gwen gives him a goodbye kiss for saving her life and for being real. Eugene is bathed in a white glow as he is pulled into the heavens. '10) Out Of Time written by Catherine Tregenn''' :